Filthy Mudblood
by thegodedgar
Summary: PWP. I'm not a big fan of beginning middle climax end. Well, I'm a fan of climax DM and HG are in an abusive, sexual sort of relationship. LM thrown in for funsies. Currently completed but it could change. PLEASE R&R. Suggestions appreciated. Love Edgar
1. Chapter 1

****Authors Note: Please Read and Review. It has been a while since I've written for people. If you have questions or suggestions please let me know. It helps me write you better smut.****

The thick crack of her knuckles hitting Draco's pointy face proved to be more satisfying than she could have thought. She knew she'd pay for her actions but the opportunity had been so perfect and the look on his face so priceless that it didn't concern her much. She could deal with a bit of punishment if it's caused by such warm satisfaction.

****

She struggled against him fruitlessly. It would irritate him, she knew, it always did. Her hand slipped free from his grasp and she dug into his flawless pale flesh so hard she was sure she'd drawn blood. He ripped her hand from him and pinned it back down above her head. "You better stop, you filthy little mudblood bitch, before I petrify you and this becomes far less enjoyable for you." She stilled at his words, knowing they were true from past experience. It was one of the reasons she was so willing to hit him when he spouted all that filth. "That's better isn't it? I know you like it when I do this." He shifted his angle of penetration and her breath caught in her throat. He was wrong. She FUCKING LOVED when he did that. She'd never tell him. His ego was inflated enough. If she had a stronger will she'd be one less thing to pump him up.

"You hypocritical bastard. You know, I hate you on principle." I moved my hips to allow him better access. "You strut around school like you're better than everyone else and never shut up about your pure-blood status yet every time you can get me alone you fuck me like you can't get it anywhere else. You're a self-loathing, hypocritical prick. You and your like are the reason the world's gone to shit." She carefully rolled him onto his back so she could be on top and placed his hands on her pert breasts.

"You're this biggest hypocrite of us all aren't you Granger?" She paused at this and, for an instant, disappointment flashed across his face. "Do your friends know how easily you get slick and wet for me? Do the know you moan like a whore for me every time you get a chance? Do you tell them that you're a worthless dirty little tart with a taste from abuse or are you just the sweet innocent smart Hermione Granger for them?" He squeezed the soft tissue he held in his hands hard enough to force a whimper from her lips. She started to rock on him again, despite herself, as he continued to squeeze and release, every time digging into her skin and drawing moans and whimpers. It wasn't long before they both lay panting in each other's arms, hearts racing and skin slick with sweat and bodily fluids.


	2. Chapter 2

The little prick was stuck in her brain. As she tried to focus on school and all the issues Harry was having, which were numerous and time consuming, she found her mind wondering to Draco. His body, the way he moves, the look in his eyes but mostly his words. The things he said to her made her want him. When she wasn't with him that seemed crazy but when she was with him...well, the things she felt and did spoke for when she was with him. She wondered if she could tell Harry and Ron any of it. Even the tame version would probably send them off into outer space. She shook her head with a smile as she rounded the corner. A hand reached out and dragged her into an abandoned class room. She was about to let out a yelp when she was quickly turned to a familiar and arousing face.

"What the hell do you want? I'm on my way to class. I don't have time for this bull shit." He smirked that classic Malfoy smirk. She was sure there was some sort of a training camp for that. She'd seen the elder Malfoy make the same face.

"I know for a fact that you have all the time in the world." He reached out and pulled at the chain on her timeturner before she could even react. The weight of his eyes sent shivers down her back.

"And yet I still don't have time for a self righteous prick like you. Now, If you'll excuse me..." He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall cutting her sentence short. The pain from the impact sent little tendrils of pleasure to the pit of her belly. He could see this in her. He'd seen it too many times.

"You're not going anywhere, you little mudblood. You're going to do exactly what I want you too if you know what's good for you. Are you as smart as you pretend to be Granger? You can't study a book for this." He pulled her from the wall roughly and threw her face first on a table. Her face landed hard on the oak of the desk, wrenching a cry of pain from her soft lips. She felt him tossing her skirt up to her lower back and then he slid her panties down to the floor. She tensed waiting for him to enter her. He just stood behind her with his hands resting on her hips.

A sharp sting nearly took her up off the table but a firm hand slammed her back down. A small laugh had her turning her head to the side to try and see his face. His hand came down on her bottom again, harder this time, and she had to throw her hand over her mouth to stifle a yell. He laughed out right this time and began to hit her over and over until she was a sobbing mass on the desk in front of him. Then he positioned himself behind her and entered her with ease. His erection had been straining since the first hit but her cries were too valuable to miss. Her cries quickly turned to moans as he pumped into her. Her body was clenching and unclenching around him preparing for what the both were after. So much trouble for the little death. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her torso off the desk forcing her to turn from it so she would be hanging by her hair with no support. Her arms went out in vain to find anything to hold onto and ease the pain that was building in her scalp. As he got closer he pulled her harder and harder until they both stiffened and convulsed with the pleasure of it. Then he let go and she barely avoided falling face first to the ground. He was gone before she could turn to face him.


	3. Chapter 3

Diagon Alley in the summer time was quieter and far more pleasant than during the school rush. Occasionally Hermione would come with her parents so she could shop and find books to use for her independent studies. This year, however, her parents decided, after many logical and illogical discussions, that Hermione was old enough to venture there on her own. For once, her inability to share the entirety of her life as a witch was okay with her. If they had known everything they probably would never let her out of their sight.

She stopped abruptly when the binding of a book caught her interest. Pulling the book of the shelf she began to inspect it for any warning, which was always a wise thing to do with wizarding books unless you enjoyed things like surprise wind tunnels or 3D apparitions and the like. As she did this she blindly made her way around the bookshelf. One of her dragging feet caught on a hard, unforgiving object and the book flew out of her hands as she fell to the ground. Before she could hit the ground a set of strong and decidedly male arms caught her around her waist and set her right again. Blushing wildly she turned to thank her savior and was met by the mind melting smirk of the elder Malfoy. The logical part of her brain cursed her for allowing the egotistical, aristocratic, hypocritical, painfully handsome, blond man have such a profound effect on her girly bits.

"Miss Granger," he drawled with his perfect voice, "wherever is the rest of your party."

"Um…I'm here alone today." She glanced around nervously. Another smile played at his lips.

"Is that right?" Her face remained heated under his gaze. "Then, please, I insist that you join me for some lunch."

"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Malfoy, but I think I'll have to pass. Shopping and all." She replied a bit confused by the offer.

"Pity," he stepped towards her, "I'd heard so much about you, and I had hoped to learn more." Realization hit as she backed away from the approaching Lucius until her back met the book shelf. Her brain contended with her body over whether she should make him stop or encourage him. Considering her brain was only about 5-8 pounds of her approximate 115 pounds, her body won out. She gazed up at him through her eyelashes and his signature Malfoy smirk returned to his handsome face. She was very agreeable when he used his thumb and forefinger to tilt her head up for a kiss. The difference between the two Malfoys became apparent immediately as Lucius managed to work her into a frenzy with skilled kisses.

Being in a public place, Malfoy made quick work of foreplay and it wasn't long before he reached down and tucked the front hem of her skirt in the waist. He lifted her off the ground and rested her gently against the bookshelf while still bearing most of her weight. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips and, feeling very compliant, reached down to move aside her panties and ease him into her soft warm opening. Once again, the difference between the two was clear as her body stretched to accommodate the extra length and width that maturity had graced him with. She slammed her own hand over her mouth as he slammed into her causing her back to hit the bookshelf hard. He chuckled under his breath and repeated this action, making sure to slam her into the bookshelf harder. Nearly unable to keep to her self and she clasped her own mouth harder. He found a rhythm and occasionally slammed her into to the book shelf harder than was necessary, each time bringing her closer to the edge. He waited patiently for her climax, staring at her with his cold gray eyes. It wasn't until her muscles clamped around him that he quickened his pace to push him self over into his own bliss. She felt him lean his weight on her gently and briefly when holding himself and her weight became too much. When they had, for the most part, collected themselves he placed her gently on her feet, cleaned himself with his wand and nodded his head. "Miss Granger," he said and gracefully turned to walk out of the bookstore like he hadn't just been in the throws of ecstasy. "She shifted uncomfortably and began to wonder how she was going to explain why she couldn't walk quite right. First things first, though, she had to find a loo.


	4. Chapter 4

****Author's Note: Really people, PLEASE read AND review. I have an ego. It likes to be stroked. This also encourages me to write more smut and helps me to write better. This ones a doozie but I hope it is as pleasurable as the last.****

After the time she spent living in a house that was predominantly male, Hermione had a bit of tension to work out. Not to mention the frustration she had with the perverted little git who's been sharing with his pedophile father. That said she was ever so relieved to be back at school were she could find plenty of distractions and outlets for these irritating feelings, depending on her mood at the time. Sitting in the great hall, all she wanted was an outlet but her target was too much of prima donna to turn his gaze in her direction. Draco sat with the other Slytherins reestablishing himself as the biggest prat in the school. She tried very hard not to get caught staring as she waited for the opportunity to give him a meaningful look. The opportunity came by chance just after Dumbledore's famous nonsensical speech. She raised her eyebrows at him, made her excuses to her friends, and started towards the back of the hall. She didn't have to look back to know that he was following.

She purposefully passed the loo she had told the others she was headed to and instead slipped into a nearby classroom. Draco was close at her heals. She turned toward him after the door closed leaving them in near darkness. All the better to go unnoticed. His face was painted with a sneer.

"What is it, Granger? Now's not really the time."

"On the contrary, I think now is the perfect time to discuss your habit of kissing and telling." She backed him into a table, which conveniently caught him off guard making it easy to splay him out across it. Before he could react she had recited a binding spell on his wrists and ankles effectively tying him to the slab of wood beneath him. He struggled with his restraints and Hermione found that the little grunts he emitted made a delicious warmth start to grow in her belly.

"Let me go, you filthy, worthless little mudblood. You don't know who you're dealing with. There will be dire consequences for this." She laughed lightly at his empty threats. Somehow his current position lessened any effectiveness in his threats.

"Draco, you're tied to a table, what do you think you can do about this." She walked around the table to his head, using her wand to open and remove his clothes as she went. She leaned down next his ear to whisper, "Now, about your transgressions, what exactly did you tell your father that would make him ravage me in a book store, hm?" she traced a line down his neck and across his collar bone drawing a shiver from him. His eyes lit up with desire, despite himself.

"That, like the well trained animal that you are, you do as you're told and let me fuck you however I want. He especially like how wet you get when I tell you how lowly you are." She dug into the flesh of his chest with out warning and he drew in a quick breath and cursed her.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd like that. Oh well." She did it again drawing blood this time.

"Fuck, Hermione, what's gotten into you?"

She ignored his words and dragged a trail of red marks down his chest to his hip bones and stopped for a moment to gently massage the soft indent at his right hip. His muscles tensed and his hips moved up off the table. She laughed a little to herself. It was a little difficult for her to get up onto the table with him. She hovered over his cock, which was very erect, despite his objections. He watched her as best as he could while she licked her lips and decided how she was going to start. Her tongue flicked over the tip and he twitched pulling another giggle out of her.

"For fuck's sake Hermione, stop messing around." She pouted at him for good measure.

Her tongue swirled around the tip but no more than that. She wanted to torture first. He was going to have to beg, the little twat. Even though she had enjoyed herself, she was irked by Draco's willingness to share and had every intention of making him pay. His hips bucked up in urgency. She ignored his motions and continued to gently tease the head of his swollen member. His breath caught when she played like she was going to move down his shaft and then pulled away. His face was full of pleading but it wasn't enough for her. She moved away from the part of him that so desperately wanted her full attention and began to nip at every inch of skin she could get to around his hip area. She paused only to pay extra attention to his hip bones.

"Please, Hermione, please…just…" she giggled at him.

"Please what, Draco?"

"Please, just fuck me. I can't take any more of this. Please, I need you to."

"Say you're a gossip and a git and not worthy of me."

"I'm a gossip and a git and not worthy of you, now get on me woman, before you've damaged me." She clicked at him but climbed up his body anyway. His face was beaded with sweat. She kissed him as she reached between them to move her skirt and push aside he panties. She paused for a moment before sliding onto him just to draw the torture out for a bit longer. The moan that escaped his lips set shivers down her spine as she rocked back and forth on him. Her hand rested on his abdomen and she reveled in the way his muscles contracted in response to her movements.

She rocked back a bit further so the head of his cock would hit her sweet spot. He moaned something about not being able to last and she spouted all kinds of serious threats including that he would never have to worry about that again if he didn't outlast her. Soon their pace sped up and she felt the familiar warmth building up inside her until it finally exploded into every inch of her body, causing her to spasm around him. He sighed his relief as he came into her hot body. When the stars were gone she sat on him for a moment, just enjoying the after glow, before getting up off him to arrange herself. She had nearly made it out the door and convinced him she was going to leave him as he was before she finally muttered the spell to release him. She was sure he wouldn't think of her the same again.


	5. Chapter 5

****Author's Note: Thank you to all the good boys and girls who feel that giving is an appropriate response to receiving. I'm flattered by you're compliments and am currently trying to come up with ideas so that this may be a long and pleasurable encounter. If anybody has any suggestions they are appreciated. When this is over, never fear, I have many little plot bunnies that run rampant in my sleazy little mind. Read and review please!****

Hermione was annoyed. Every one was so wrapped up in themselves this year that she couldn't even find someone to talk to let alone get Draco's attention long enough to get fucked. She pushed her hair out of her face and slammed the book she was reading down on the armrest. This drew looks from the other people in the common room. She pushed her hair our of her face, stood up and turned to the girls tower. The entire way she swore about how these kids had never been taught any manners.

"Hello, is anybody in here?" she said into her room and pushed her hair out of her face. "Oh for fuck's sake." She stomped over to her belongings and pulled out a hair tie. "Honestly, sometimes I consider cutting every inch of you off." After she had secured her unruly mass to the back of her head she got into her bed, determined to take care of her frustrations herself. She closed her curtains and recited a few sticking and silencing charms to be sure she wasn't interrupted. Then she piled her pillows at the head of her bed and leaned against them with her eyes closed.

The first images that flash into her head weren't of Draco's slender hands but of his father's large masculine hands. She had noted and been amazed by the fact that such well manicured hands could be so manly. At the moment, in her mind, she was being fondled by those hands through her thin button up. He smiled that wicked, self-entitled smirk that the Malfoy men perfect and leaned in to kiss her bared neck. As she imagined this she undid the buttons of her blouse and slid her hand in to tweak and fondle her breasts. Soon, Lucius wasn't enough for her mind and suddenly she was imagining Draco's hands on her as well. Lucius slid one of his hands down and into her skirt and panties to stroke her neglected clit in small circles. Her hips tilted into his hand urging him to do more.

He slipped first one then two fingers into her as Draco leaned forward and sucked on one nipple then the other. Her body arched as she rocked on her fingers and abused her nipples. In her mind Lucius had gone back to kissing her neck and Draco had reached down to aid his father by stroking her clit while she rode his father's fingers. Hermione moaned loudly as the two pushed her towards the edge. She imagined that each had taken a nipple and her fingers tangled in their hair as they continued their ministrations pushing her ever closer to the breaking point until she shattered, moaning and writhing on her own fingers, muscles clenching and panting. She slowly came back down to her disappointingly empty bed, unsure whether it had helped or just made thing worse.


	6. Chapter 6

****Author's Note: Here I sit with H1N1 and I still find the time to write you yummies. PLEASE R & R I want to say thank you to Zarilia for the awesome idea. Let me know if you likes.****

In a way, going home felt stranger to Hermione then leaving the muggle world did. She spent most of the year surrounded by the convenient wizarding world only to go back to doing everything by hand. It was only natural that during the holiday she would go to Diagon Alley. She told her parents she needed to do some Christmas shopping for her school friends. When she walked through the entrance she immediately felt lighter. Even with an insane dictator on the loose she felt like the wizarding world was just easier. She sped her pace up when she crossed the entrance to Nocturne Ally but stopped abruptly then she saw a familiar blond head appear from the darkened ally. Mr. Malfoy carried a small parcel and looked like he hadn't slept in ages. She felt a strange pity for the man. Every part of her mind shouted, 'serves him right' but the softer side of her wanted to make sure he was okay. Before she could stop herself, her feet had started to carry her towards him and he'd noticed her.

"Alone again are we, Miss Granger?" he asked after searching the streets for any of her friends. "Come along, we can't have you catching cold because you've decided to gape at me like an idiot instead of attempting intelligent conversation." She obeyed. Something about the way he said it made her feel like she didn't have a choice in the matter.

They wound their way through the streets and eventually made it to a large, very expensive looking inn. Once inside, Lucius ushered her quickly passed the front desk and into the elevator. He tapped his wand on the controls and the door closed so the lift could start to move. It stopped at the fourth floor and opened into a beautiful, ridiculously ornate entry way. The floor was marble and the fixtures seemed to be made from real gold. She watched Lucius very gracefully take off his cape and hang it off a peg. He then turned and took her coat for her and gestured for her to follow him. She swallowed hard when she turned the corner and was made aware of the fact that the whole floor was his hotel room. He must have noticed her shock because there was a small laugh from beside her. He made his way across the room and she followed without orders. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. He opened the door and waited for her to enter the darkened room first then came in, shutting the door behind them.

"Miss Granger, please, if you would disrobe." He began to undo the buttons on his tailored shirt. She cocked her head to one side and gave him a look that spoke volumes. "Is there a problem?"

"No…well yes, really." She walked over and pushed his hands out of the way and started to undo his buttons for him, stopping to touch and admire the beautiful, pale expanse of his chest. He smiled down at her his condescending smile as he reached out to help her off with her own.

"I don't know if this is what you think it's going to be, little mudblood." He took her chin roughly in his hand and forced a hard kiss on her. The pain that shot through her lips sent tingles down to her belly. He gathered her hair into one hand behind her head in a deceivingly gentle manner and then used it to spin her around and lead her to the bed. He caught her legs between the unusually high bed and his legs to bend her over the bed. She didn't struggle until she heard him recite the same spell she'd used to restrain Draco. Before she knew it she was very securely tied in a position that made her feel very exposed. "Comfortable?"

The snap that followed was met quickly with a stream of pain across her back. A small shriek escaped her lips and he clicked at her. He put the whip down where she could see it and went in search of something. When he came back he was holding a red silk handkerchief. He tied a knot in the middle, which he placed into her mouth, and tied the ends at the base of her skull. "Bite down if you have to but we can't be having any of that." He commanded and picked the whip back up. He brought the leather down on her again. She was ready for it this time and instead of pain, her body translated the sensation into pleasure and a moan seeped out around the knot in her mouth. "Really?" She imagined he had one eyebrow raised in question just before he cracked the whip across her back again. "This whip," he said with a slight pant, for the effort, "It's a family heirloom." He brought it down again. "It's been in my family for generations." Again. "Since it was common place to hunt werewolves during the full moon." Harder this time. "Werewolf pelts made many fine things in those days." She began to struggle again, trying to scream through her gag.

He threw the whip aside and kicked her legs apart. She tried to close them again but he was quick to enter her. She stopped fighting and another moan escaped her lips. He laughed that condescending Malfoy laugh and gripped her hips. She pushed back onto him as best as she could. He filled her so well. She forgot her horror and slipped into the pleasure he was providing for her. She met every thrust with a moan. He slapped a hand down on her wounds setting a fire in her belly. She desperately wanted him to untie her so she could see him. She pulled a bit on her restraints and his hand came down sharply again. This sent her right over the edge and her muscles clamped down on him. He rode out her cries of pleasure and waited until she was a quivering mass before he sped up his pace and came inside her. He was still pressed against her when she felt the cold tip of his wand drag across one of the welts and a warmth spread through it and the pain lessened. He did this to the worst of them but left the rest to remind her every time she leaned back.


	7. Chapter 7

****Author's Note: A little gentleness at the end but it's after some kink so I think it's okay. As always, I want to hear from you. If any one has any ideas of where I could throw in some double Malfoy time, let me know.****

Hermione stopped suddenly. It was a pathetic noise that she heard and it was coming from the closet she was about to pass. She carefully peeked through the crack in the door. Inside she saw the top of Malfoy's head, his face buried in his arms.

"Draco?" She whispered as she pushed the door open.

"Get out, you filthy bitch!" She ignored him and got into the closet with him, shutting the door behind her. He turned away from her as she sat down.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you stupid?" He spat at her with the best sneer he could manage. "Just get out of here, mudblood." He shoved her hard. She hit him back. He looked at her, stunned, and she shrugged her shoulders.

The next thing she knew he had her on the back on the floor. Her head hit a bit harder than she would have liked but she reveled in the mashing of their lips. He nudged her legs apart and rubbed his knee against her shooting tingles of pleasure through her body. She forced him to roll over and threw her leg over his hips. She made quick work of his shirt and rubbed her hands up and down his chest. He grabbed the hair on either side of her head and pulled her in for a kiss, holding her there as he flipped them back over. He pinned her hands firmly above her head and pulled the first two buttons off her shirt with his teeth so he could gain access to her collar bone which he nipped and kissed fervently. She arched her back, pushing her chest forward urging him on. His grip tightened on her wrists to a painful point and she whimpered quietly. He slammed her wrists down on the cold floor and caught her shriek with his mouth. He let her wrists go and started on the rest of her buttons. Gryffindor colors. He took his wand back out and tapped her bra with his wand and the satin of her bra quickly melted into green and silver.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I wasn't expecti…" her words were stopped by the hard slap of his hand. He didn't care if she was sorry. He hit her once more for good measure and then went back to his removal of her clothing.

When she was naked beneath him he began to undo his trousers. He was already aroused and aching for her. He reached down between her legs and ran his fingers down her slickness. Satisfied, he positioned himself and slid easily inside her. The familiarity was comforting. Everything in his world was completely upside down but this filthy little mudblood still felt the same beneath him and wrapped tightly around his cock. He sighed into her neck as he began to pump in and out of her. That familiar moan escaped her lips as she met his every thrust. She shifted the angle of her hips and sent new waves of pleasure through both of them. She made him angry. This lowly, disgusting girl had no right to comfort him. She hardly noticed the hands that crept to her neck until they tightened. She clawed at his hands as he pumped into her harder and she tried to gasp for breath. Just when she thought she might pass out he released her as he came hard inside her and collapsed on her chest. After a few moments of panting, the quiet sobs started again. She wrapped her arms around his head and whispered gently into his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

** **Authors Note: Thank you all for you're suggestions. I'm not sure If there will be any more chapters in this particular storyline but if you have ideas for this or others please share them. I love talking to you all, it makes my world a little brighter. Thank you to my good friend, Starry Lady/Lady Artemis for her support and insistence that I give her more smut. Thank you to Roosickle and fuegodealmas for the suggestions and support. Roo, you may be my biggest fan. ; ) Last but not least, thank you to Zarilia and Blahla509 for stroking like pro's. Please PLEASE review.****

Hermione was sure she knew what came next. She wasn't going to talk. Not for anything. She would remain loyal to her friends above all else like a true Gryffindor. What made them think they could get anything out of someone who was placed in a house known for loyalty and braveness of heart? Arrogance. The door opened and it was not what she expected. It was Draco. He tried to keep his irritating entitled smirk on his face but fear danced behind his eyes and his body gave away his exhaustion.

"Draco? What's going on? Why did they put me in here?"

"To make you wait." He said simply. "They'll be ready for you soon." He brushed her hair out of her face and used his finger to wipe a smudge off her face. "They're sure that, because you're a mudblood, you'll be the easiest to break."

"They have another thing coming." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Just tell them, Hermione. If they don't let you live they'll at least kill you quickly." The uncharacteristic concern made her nervous. He leaned in to kiss her then pulled away quickly when the door opened. Lucius walked in gracefully but was hardly better at hiding his fatigue.

"Draco? What are you doing?" he exclaimed in hushed tones. "You shouldn't be here."

"I could ask you the same thing, Father. Why are you here?" Lucius' glance swept over to her for a moment then back to his son.

"My reasons are none of your concern."

"He's here for the same reason you are, I suspect." Hermione offered.

"Is that true?" Draco asked. His father's expression didn't change.

"Come now, Draco, She's nothing but a little mudblood. It's all they're good for, really. Why waste what might be the last moments we have with Miss Granger on a fight about sharing." He exchanged a look with his son that Hermione didn't understand until Draco leaned back into her for a kiss.

Hermione resisted at first but was soon swept away in the forceful kiss she was receiving. She gasped into his mouth when his hand slipped into her shirt and grabbed onto her breast. She peaked out the corner of her eye to find Lucius watching patiently and with interest. She was sure the ache that created in her girly parts was just plain wrong but was also sure that was why it turned her on. She pulled at Draco's shirt and he pulled his hands away briefly to help her with it then turned on her shirt, determined to bare her breasts. He didn't even fumble once on her bra clasp. She peeked at Lucius again. He was unbuttoning his shirt in a regal way only he could manage in such a situation. Draco pulled from the kiss and she slammed her eyes closed as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She opened her eyes to see that his father had paused to watch this. His hands were at his waist in the middle of taking down his pants. She watched his hands as he pulled the pants down and stood again. Draco reached down and began to remove the remainder of her clothing. She obliged, in slight shock of the realization of what was about to happen.

When she was completely disrobed, Lucius came and gently urged his son away from her. He picked her up and carried her to a lounge chair on the opposite side of the room. He sat on the edge with Hermione held above him and care fully lowered her onto his erection. She could feel Draco's eyes on her as he made his way over to them. She shifted on Lucius' lap and a small smile quirked at the sides of his lips. He leaned back pulling her down with him to expose her back side. She felt Draco's curious fingers begin to roam around her second opening. She smiled for a moment wondering where he'd gotten the lube that slicked her skin. She figured they were just the kind of family that had it in every room of the house. Then he inserted first one then two fingers, gently working the opening to loosen it up. She was familiar with the steps because they had experimented with it before. She continued to work her hips, enjoying the added fullness Draco's fingers were giving her. Satisfied with his work he pulled them out and she paused, bracing her self for the second penetration. She felt Lucius legs spread to give Draco a place to stand at the end of the lounge. He slid into her slowly, watching for any sign on discomfort. At Hermione's moan he plunged in only to pull out and do it again. This pushed her forward on Lucius causing her to cry out in pleasure as he shifted inside her.

Back and forth they went. Hermione breast pressed against the beautiful chest of the father and the son's hand tightly griping her hips. The pleasure that was building up inside her threatened to tear her in two. Draco came first, thrusting into her, his body jerking and muscles clenching. He moaned into her back and he continued to push her forward and pull her back on his father. When he was through he stayed sheathed inside her waiting for her release. She came next, wrapped around Lucius with Draco breathing on her back, still gripping her hips. Her body convulsed between the two and her pelvic muscles squeezed hard around them pushing Lucius right over the edge.

Draco pulled out of her before she was ready. She wanted to just stay there for a few more minutes before she had to go back to thinking about the situation at hand. Lucius followed suit, sitting up and rolling them over so he could lay her on the lounge and pull away from her. They both quickly cleaned themselves and dressed as she watched. Lucius left first, without a word. Draco stayed just for a moment.

"Get dressed. They'll be in for you soon. Talk Hermione. Save yourself the pain."

"No." He shook his head at her and closed the door as he left.

****P.S. A big thanks to all of you who favorited/story alerted/author alerted me. And EVERYBODY, tell your friends!!****


	9. Chapter 9

****Author's Note: SO...I know that this was totally random but months later I have decided that this would be a better ending for this collection of Lemons. I hope that you like what will surely be the last installment in this series. 3 It's a present for all my loyal fans. HAHA!****

"Draco! Let me go! I'm married!" Hermione tried to pull her wrists out of his grasp as he held them to the wall above her head.

"So am I. That's half the fun." He chuckled at her. "Same old song every time. What would your precious Weasel think of his pretty mudblood going off with me on her breaks. You are a bad girl, Hermione." He nipped at the tender flesh of her neck hard enough to make her gasp. She wrestled against him again and he laughed at her efforts.

"Let me go you little ferret." His open palm connected with her face hard. She smiled at him wickedly.

"You'll be paying for that, mudblood." He used her wrists to spin her around and plant her face first into the wall. The fingers of his free hand teased the skin on the inside of her thighs. She shifted her hips several times in encouragement but he kept his hands on the out skirts of her sex. She moaned in protest and tried again to break free. He put his face into the side of her neck and breathed in the scent of her hair. She shuddered as he exhaled the breath into her ear and skated perilously close to the edge of her panties.

"What do you want?" She asked huskily and pressed her bottom back into his groin.

"To make you suffer. What do I ever want?" She whimpered as he took his hand away from her skin. He kicked her legs apart and used his wand to bind her hands where he held them. Struggling against her binding only tightened them and it wasn't long before she noticed and stopped her twisting and pulling. He got down between her legs and began to kiss the skin on the backside of her knees, his hands placed firmly on the sides of her hips. "What do you want, Mudblood?"

"For you to get your filthy paws off me and let me go this instant." He laughed at her half hearted attempt to say 'no.' His kisses trailed up her thighs ever so slightly. She squirmed as much as she could without tightening the binding spell. He massaged her hips and buttocks as he advanced further north and she uttered a few cuss words.

"What is it that you want, Mudblood?" He asked as innocently as he could muster from between her thighs.

"Let…let me go." He voice was thready and she pressed her ass out wards into his hands again. He was moving up at a slow, but steady speed. When he reached the softest part of her thighs he used his wand to rid her of her panties and blew gently on her soft outer lips. "Oh, fuck."

"Now, what was it that you wanted again, Mudblood?" he kissed the topmost part of her inner thigh and he took in a quick breath and let it out on a hiss.

"For you to make me come." She said reluctantly. He laughed and slid a digit through her slickness. She jumped at the sudden touch. He let her edge her feet together so that she could stick her firm little but out for his easy access. He leaned into her hot center and took a small taste of her, flicking his tongue gently, just over the outside. She pushed back further and moaned loudly. He took her encouragement, with stride, and thrust his tongue as far into her as he could manage. She clenched and unclenched her muscles as he continued to thrust and swirl his pointed tongue over her sex. As she was about to topple into her release he stopped suddenly. She let out a frustrated noise.

"Tut, tut, Mudblood. I told you, you are being punished." He said with a grin as he got to his feet behind her. She heard the rusting of his cloths and soon felt the warm pulsing tip of his erection pressing at her entrance. He stayed right at the opening for as long as he could torture himself and then took her hard and fast. He was careful to only tend to his own needs as he thrust into her, over and over, bringing himself to a quick release and leaving her throbbing for more.

"Please, Draco…" She begged as he pulled his trousers back up to his waist. "Don't. Not this time." He unbound her wrists and put his wand safely in his pocket.

"What do you think Ron would think if he knew? Hm? Shall we tell him that every time you come home in a frenzy for him, it's because I've left you unsatisfied?" She rolled her eyes at him as she righted herself.

"Not every time, Draco. You're not as good as you think. Ron has…MORE to offer." She smiled impishly at him and quickly left the closet leaving him to process what she had just said to him.

One for Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Just kinda threw this together during a writer's block so don't get too excited, lols. I apologize for any errors. I think it's nice but what do I know.**

If she had to watch Ron do one more stupid thing she thought she might divorce him. For Christ's sake, he was an adult with children, you would think he could have gained a little maturity. As and Auror, people's lives were even in his hands, God forbid. The worst part was the children weren't even out shopping with them, he truly thought his buffoonery was going to impress her in some way.

"Look at that, 'Mione," Ron said suddenly pointing over her shoulder, "that tosser Malfoy is getting chewed out in public by his wife." Hermione's eye roll was missed by Ron who was shamelessly entertained by Draco's plight.

"Ron, don't be rude. Weren't you going to check in on your brother? Go before somebody sees you staring. I'll meet up with you after I go to the bookstore. Now go." Even through her directing him away, Ron protested right up until the show ended with Malfoy stalking away from his horrid wife. Finally he turned and strode off in the direction of Weasly's Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione sighed and shook her head at his back. After everything that everyone, including Malfoy, had been through, he couldn't push past the petty differences. Even Harry stopped to have a civil chat with the Slytherin from time to time. She pushed through the congested door of Flourish and Blotts and made her way to the magical theory section to find a book she had been waiting months for. She opened it immediately upon extracting it from a shelf and dove into it as only she could. She had never learned that reading while walking was a dangerous activity and as she turned a corner ran squarely into an irritated looking Draco. She blushed when the thought of the last time she ran into a Malfoy in a bookstore leapt to life in her mind.

"Watch where you're going, Granger." His stab was less than half-hearted, and she pursed her lips in an effort to stop herself from asking if he was okay. "What are you looking at."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but see…" she trailed off, not sure how to say it but from the look in his eyes, he knew where she was headed with that.

"No one could. Blasted woman. You would think you were asking her to drink piss when all you want is for her to chose an item a little more reasonable. After the reparations, I'm not made of money like I use to be." His sudden and unabashed admission surprised them both. She could see the curses he spat in his mind written all over his face.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Why would she? As far as she had heard, Draco had insisted on paying more than he was ordered, despite his father's protests.

"Follow me, Granger."

A familiar spark glinted in his eyes as he turned without waiting for an answer, knowing that her curiosity would get the better of her and she would follow him, despite his obvious intentions. He was in a terrible mood and she had been his outlet, when she was more accessible. She discreetly followed him down into the bowels of Nocturne Ally, having long been abandoned after it's cleansing, following the war. As soon as the main street was out of sight, his hand laced into hers in an unfamiliar fashion and pulled her along the dark and dirty alleyways until he felt the were well out of the reach of prying eyes.

"Draco, I…" he put his hand over her mouth and pushed her into the nearest brick wall. A moan pressed out of her, vibrating his hand on her lips. His free hand made quick work of her blouse and exposed her pink lace bra to the cold air. His normally cold eyes took on the fire she seen so many time in their youth.

"Hermione…" He closed his eyes as he spat out her name like a curse word. She nodded and reached her own hand up to the front clasp of her bra. He took his hand off her mouth and pushed her hand away and firmly into the wall behind her. She could feel the bruises forming almost immediately and the pain demanded the response it always got. She moaned again and he covered her mouth with his firmly. His free hand rubbed over the rough lace of her bra, eliciting more moans as it raked over her already sensitive nipples. It seemed like it took ages for him to finally undo the clasp and let the cool wash over her breasts.

He changed his focus to the wetness that was actively pooling between her legs. His hand snaked down her exposed stomach over her skirt and onto her thigh, only to work it's way back up to her knickers and shove them aside. There was no testing or hesitation when he pressed three of his fingers into her to his knuckles, reveling in the wet warmth as he stroked the front wall firmly with his finger tips. She quivered under his hand, biting back moans as her own hand found its way to the button of his trousers. It had been a long time since she felt such pleasure, and she was sure she was going to explode and she wasn't about to do it alone.

His breath hitched when she grasped his shaft gently and ran the pad of her thumb over the tip, spreading the juices that had already started to leak from him. His fingers pressed into her harder, practically lifting her off the ground. She barely pulled herself back from the edge in time to stop the pleasure from crashing down on her. It wasn't time yet. She sighed and furrowed her brows when his fingers left her suddenly. She wasn't disappointed for long. His fingers pushed violently into her mouth, filling it with the tang of her own essence, and his other hand released her wrist and pulled at her nipple roughly. She continued to stoke him as she sucked on his fingers and concentrated on keeping her self upright. Her knees weakened with every tug at her breast and thrust of his fingers.

When she was sure she could take it no more he stop all ministrations and pulled his fingers away from her, stepping back to admire her wanton form. Her cheeks were pink and her bare chest heaved as she barely held herself up from the ground. He stared at her for what seemed like forever before he reached out and turned her, face first into the wall. Her breasts pressed painfully to the bricks as he pressed firmly on her back and threw her skirt up over her hips to bare her ass, knickers askew and all. He kept pushing, harder and harder until she moaned into the bricks. Then he pulled her away slightly only to shove her back into the cold rough surface when he finally entered her. He slammed her into the bricks over and over, scraping and bruising her skin, digging for that precious release they both shared on numerous occasions. She hadn't realized how much she missed his abuse.

"What are you?" Came his voice, hoarse with his arousal. "Tell me!" His hand found her hair and pulled.

"A filthy mudblood." she whimpered between moans. He bit down on the skin over her shoulder blade causing her to cry out. His thrust became harder and less controlled as he raced towards his peak. The blossoming orgasm that was spreading in her stomach finally exploded through her, lighting her nerves on fire. When her pelvic floor spasmed around him he too found his end and exploded inside her as her muscles pulled and milked every ounce of pleasure from him. His weight fell slowly onto her back and pressed her into the abusive wall, causing he skin to sting and ache in the most delightful way.

"Until next time?" He said as he pulled away and righted himself.

"Next time? Draco we…" She let out a squeak when his slapped over her mouth.

"Next time." His eyebrows drew together and if she hadn't known better she would have sworn he was begging.

"Next time, Draco, I'm not doing it in an ally, understood." He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her before helping her straiten herself out and leaving. She waited a few moments before exiting after him and went to find Ron at his brother's shop.

"'Mione! You're not going to believe what George made!" She even managed to resist shaking her head at her oddly colored husband. It seemed one of his brothers pranks made one's skin different colors.

"How positively delightful, Ron." She said without her normal sarcasm.

"Must have been a good book." he said nudging his brother.

"It was. I may visit the bookstore more often." Ron shrugged and went off into the store with his arm around his brother.

Hermione turned and watched the people walk back and forth through each other in the street in front of the store. Draco and his wife walked by, slowly, and as his wife avoided any glance at the store, Draco took a pause to nod her way before following the still irritated woman into a store across the street. She nodded back, smiling despite herself and feeling a tingling between her legs.

"Hermione! Watch this!"

Moment over.


End file.
